


Not enough

by killing_kurare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby simply knows that one day Belle will not be enough ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough

  
**Challenge** : [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) \- satisfy

 

  
Ruby slams the door, but Belle opens it again just as furious and follows the woman.

“Why? Just tell me why you’re always running away, why you forbid yourself to be happy! I love you, Ruby, and don’t tell me that –“

“Oh, you think it’s this easy, do you?” Ruby stops and swirls around, her face suddenly mere inches away from Belle’s. “You think if you just _love_ me enough, everything will be alright. But newsflash, it’s not that simple,” Ruby hisses, her eyes burning with ferocious fire.

“You don’t know what it takes to satisfy me, the _beast_ in me. I have needs you’ve never even dreamt of, wouldn’t dare to _think_ of. Do you think I chose to be this way? Believe me, I’d be happy to hold your hand and frolic in sunny meadows, but this wouldn’t be enough. The beast in me can’t be tamed that way, and I just know _you’re_ not enough.”

Ruby takes a deep breath, her features becoming soft again. “Don’t think I wouldn’t care about you. I just … I don’t want to hurt you. So it’ll be best if we go separate ways.”

Belle is stunned and doesn’t know what to say, so after a moment Ruby turns her back on her and leaves. And though the brunette doesn’t move a muscle, her thoughts are racing.

“Not enough, huh?” she whispers to herself. “We’ll see about that.”

At least Belle knows now what to look for in her books …


End file.
